marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Barbara Morse
Barbara "Bobbi" Morse es una de las agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. más capacitadas. A pesar de las numerosas bajas que tuvo S.H.I.E.L.D. durante el ataque de HYDRA dentro de éste, ella se quedó fiel a su juramento y continuó su servicio en la facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. bajo la dirección de Robert Gonzales. Sin embargo, como otra facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigido por Phil Coulson surgió, fue enviada para infiltrarse en ella. Biografía Vida y Carrera Temprana En S.H.I.E.L.D., la agente Bobbi Morse se hizo amiga de su compañera, la agente Isabelle Hartley y también de su hermana, Jane Hartley. Durante sus tiempos como agente, Morse tuvo una misión en Dubái junto con Alphonso Mackenzie y Lance Hunter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Y eventualmente se casó con Hunter, a quién le presentó a las hermanas Hartley.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Durante su matrimonio con Hunter, ella se enteró de que él no era un "gran hombre de imagen," Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows puesto que sus habilidades plegables eran "abismales", Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People y, para su disgusto, le comenzó a guardar secretos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Con el tiempo se divorciaron porque según Hunter, las relaciones entre las interespecies son difíciles (Hunter afirmo que mientras él era un ser humano, Morse fue una "bestia infernal del demonio" que contenía "pura maldad").Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Relaciones Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. (primera encarnación) **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Phil Coulson **Robert Gonzales † **Alphonso Mackenzie **Isabelle Hartley † **Clint Barton / Hawkeye **Agente 33 † **Susanna **Case *S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda encarnación) **Phil Coulson **Lance Hunter **Alphonso Mackenzie **Jemma Simmons **Antoine Triplett † **Melinda May **Daisy Johnson **Leo Fitz **Billy Koenig **Sam Koenig **Isabelle Hartley † **Robert Gonzales † **Anne Weaver **Tomas Calderon **Oliver † *Jane Hartley *Diego *Sif *Elliot Randolph Enemigos *HYDRA **Líder Agente de HYDRA † **Daniel Whitehall † **Kenneth Turgeon **Sunil Bakshi † **Toshiro Mori † **Marcus Scarlotti **Grant Ward **Kebo † **Werner von Strucker *Agente 33 † *Vin-Tak *Slicing Talons **Calvin Zabo **Karla Faye Gideon **Wendell Levi **David Angar **Francis Noche *John Bruno Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''One Door Closes'' (flashbacks) ***''Shadows'' (mencionada) ***''Heavy is the Head'' (mencionada) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mencionada) ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' ***''One of Us'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***''One Door Closes'' ***''Afterlife'' ***''Melinda'' ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Chaos Theory'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' ***''Closure'' Detrás de escenas *Bobbi Morse fue mencionada por primera vez durante el pre-estreno de la segunda temporada de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. en el Comic-Con de San Diego 2014. Trivia *En los cómics, Bobbi Morse, más conocida por su nombre en clave Mockingbird, es la ex-esposa de Hawkeye, pero en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, ese papel es reemplazado por Lance Hunter. Sin embargo, ella menciona a Barton cuando reconoce a Marcus Scarlotti, uno de los mercenarios de HYDRA que atacaron las Naciones Unidas, como él casi la mata. Referencias en:Bobbi Morse Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Operativos de HYDRA Categoría:Héroes